Couture du Future contestants/Gallery
Season seven Honest Apple Lily, Starstreak, and Inky in boutique sewing room S7E9.png Rarity greeting the fashion contest ponies S7E9.png Contest ponies in varying degrees of excitement S7E9.png Rarity asks Lily Lace about her inspiration S7E9.png Lily Lace explains her fashion inspirations S7E9.png Lily Lace "this morning, on my way here" S7E9.png Lily Lace "I heard a bird singing" S7E9.png Lily Lace "the most beautiful song I'd ever heard!" S7E9.png Lily Lace "and I wanted to capture" S7E9.png Lily Lace "not so much the bird's song" S7E9.png Lily Lace "how the wind carried the bird's song!" S7E9.png Rarity introducing Starstreak S7E9.png Starstreak sketching on a piece of paper S7E9.png Starstreak "what's already been done" S7E9.png Starstreak inspired by future designs S7E9.png Starstreak presents his abstract design sketch S7E9.png Inky Rose appears S7E9.png Fashion contest judges look at Inky Rose S7E9.png Inky Rose with an intense gaze S7E9.png Photo Finish "you have a very focused vision!" S7E9.png Inky Rose fluttering off-screen S7E9.png Inky Rose adds black veil to her hooded design S7E9.png Inky Rose "how's this?" S7E9.png Applejack "to ponies like me, it's still black" S7E9.png Rarity, Hoity, and Photo Finish surprised by AJ's criticisms S7E9.png Applejack "not sure how you wear singin' birds" S7E9.png Lily Lace and Starstreak hear Applejack's criticisms S7E9.png Lily Lace and Starstreak discouraged by AJ's words S7E9.png Inky Rose discouraged by Applejack's words S7E9.png Contest ponies continue preparing their designs S7E9.png Inky Rose hammering nails into black jeans S7E9.png Inky Rose making holes in black jeans S7E9.png Inky Rose "it's to create a distressed look" S7E9.png Applejack "more like an old and tattered look!" S7E9.png Rarity overhears Applejack criticizing Inky Rose S7E9.png Lily Lace adding fabric layers to her dress S7E9.png Applejack criticizing Lily Lace's dress S7E9.png Lily Lace very discouraged by Applejack's words S7E9.png Starstreak styling his dress model's mane S7E9.png Applejack observes Starstreak and his model S7E9.png Applejack about to say something to Starstreak S7E9.png Rarity "no look is complete without mane and makeup!" S7E9.png Applejack "when are you gonna do her mane?" S7E9.png Rarity concerned; Applejack thinking heavily S7E9.png Starstreak and his dress model are offended S7E9.png Starstreak "it's already been done!" S7E9.png Contest ponies upset at Applejack S7E9.png Contest ponies still preparing for the fashion show S7E9.png Rarity and contest judges return to the sewing room S7E9.png Hoity Toity approves of Inky Rose's suit design S7E9.png Applejack criticizes Inky Rose's suit design S7E9.png Inky and judges getting annoyed at Applejack S7E9.png Inky Rose looking bewildered S7E9.png Inky Rose removing buttons from her suit S7E9.png Black buttons falling to the boutique floor S7E9.png Pile of black buttons on the boutique floor S7E9.png Inky Rose's suit turns into a buttonless cloak S7E9.png Inky Rose and judges getting more annoyed S7E9.png Lily Lace carefully sewing feathers into a hat S7E9.png Lily Lace presents feathered hat to the judges S7E9.png Lily Lace places feathered hat on the mannequin S7E9.png Lily Lace and judges gasp at Applejack's actions S7E9.png Lily Lace looks heartbroken; Applejack walks away S7E9.png Starstreak making an avant-garde dress S7E9.png Photo Finish "a good start, but it needs more" S7E9.png Applejack laughs at Photo Finish and Hoity Toity S7E9.png Photo Finish asks Applejack what is funny S7E9.png Applejack "those belts look the same" S7E9.png Rarity intervenes in the belt argument S7E9.png Everypony getting frustrated at Applejack S7E9.png Rarity, contest ponies, and judges in extreme shock S7E9.png Rarity "you don't mean that!" S7E9.png Hoity Toity feeling very insulted S7E9.png Hoity Toity leaving in anger S7E9.png Photo Finish furious "we go!" S7E9.png Photo Finish leaves with her entourage S7E9.png Rarity begs Photo Finish not to leave S7E9.png Starstreak "if they're out, I'm out, too" S7E9.png Starstreak leaving in anger S7E9.png Lily Lace crying over her ruined hat S7E9.png Lily Lace "I want to create elegance and drama!" S7E9.png Lily Lace "this is literally the opposite" S7E9.png Lily Lace tosses her ruined hat away S7E9.png Lily Lace frustrated "I can't even!" S7E9.png Lily Lace letting out an audible "ugh!" S7E9.png Rarity grinning nervously at Inky Rose S7E9.png Inky Rose giving Rarity a firm "no" S7E9.png Overhead shot of Inky Rose leaving the boutique S7E9.png Starstreak, Lily, and Inky walking through Ponyville S7E9.png Starstreak, Lily, and Inky see Applejack approaching S7E9.png Starstreak, Lily, and Inky run away from Applejack S7E9.png Starstreak, Lily Lace, and Inky Rose running away S7E9.png Applejack talks to contest ponies and judges S7E9.png Applejack feeling guilty for her actions S7E9.png Applejack apologizes to contestants and judges S7E9.png Contest ponies touched by Applejack's words S7E9.png Hoity Toity "I'd hate to have come all this way" S7E9.png Contest ponies agree to cooperate with Applejack S7E9.png Lily Lace "under one condition" S7E9.png Inky Rose "untie us" S7E9.png Starstreak, Lily Lace, and Inky Rose tied up in rope S7E9.png Starstreak using a sewing machine S7E9.png Starstreak's fabric snags in sewing machine S7E9.png Applejack pulling on Starstreak's sewing fabric S7E9.png Applejack and Starstreak smiling together S7E9.png Applejack gets pulled along with Starstreak's fabric S7E9.png Starstreak flinching at the fabric mess S7E9.png Applejack dizzy and wrapped in fabric S7E9.png Applejack and Starstreak laughing together S7E9.png Applejack picks up a purple band S7E9.png Inky Rose shakes her head with disapproval S7E9.png Inky Rose smiling with approval S7E9.png Applejack and Inky Rose smiling together S7E9.png Lily Lace fixing Applejack's dress collar S7E9.png Applejack modeling a dress for Lily Lace S7E9.png Applejack and Lily Lace smiling together S7E9.png AJ, contest ponies, and judges next to rebuilt runway S7E9.png Photo Finish, Hoity, and contest ponies smile at Rarity S7E9.png Lily Lace "you can thank Applejack" S7E9.png Lily Lace "she literally did it all by herself" S7E9.png Applejack "I don't think that word means what you think it means" S7E9.png Contestant ponies waiting for the judges' votes S7E9.png Rarity votes for Lily Lace S7E9.png Lily Lace "it means so much to me!" S7E9.png Lily Lace "I literally can't even!" S7E9.png Lily Lace makes another exaggerated scoff S7E9.png Lily Lace smiling adorably S7E9.png Inky Rose surprised by Hoity Toity's vote S7E9.png Inky Rose "you've... made me so... happy?" S7E9.png Inky Rose forcing an awkward smile S7E9.png Photo Finish "fashion is the art!" S7E9.png Photo Finish votes for Starstreak S7E9.png Starstreak "wonderful to hear, darling" S7E9.png Pinkie Pie "after everything that's happened" S7E9.png Pinkie Pie "Applejack is the deciding vote!" S7E9.png Pinkie Pie excitedly drumming her hooves S7E9.png Pinkie Pie eagerly awaits Applejack's decision S7E9.png Applejack with all ponies' eyes on her S7E9.png Season eight Fake It 'Til You Make It Goth Fluttershy dismissing Inky Rose S8E4.png